


broken from a young age (you are here to make it safe and sound)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Diyoza-Blake Family Feels, Episode: s01e06 His Sister's Keeper, Episode: s07e10 A Little Sacrifice, Gen, Mothers and Daughters, Post-Episode: s07e10 A Little Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: Octavia comforts Hope in the aftermath of 7x10. She knows all too well how Hope is feeling.“You know how when I was a kid, I had to hide under the floor? How I could never leave our room, lest the Ark guards find me, because I was the second child? The reason why it was so important for me to never leave that room, was that if I was found out, they would not only arrest me for being an illegal second child, but they’d punish Bellamy, and they’d - they’d execute my mother.”“You were arrested. You were on the dropship -” Hope broke off as she put together the pieces. “You left the room and your mother died for it.”
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Octavia Blake, Charmaine Diyoza & Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake & Hope Diyoza
Kudos: 26





	broken from a young age (you are here to make it safe and sound)

**Author's Note:**

> So how painful was 7x10? *sobs* I feel for Hope so much and I need a moment like this with her and Octavia next episode. In case we don't get it, here's this fic.
> 
> Also to let everyone know, if there's a specific fic you'd like me to write, I am taking prompts via the [The 100 Writers for Black Lives Matter Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/about). I'm there writing Octavia-centric genfic and Linctavia or Niytavia shipfic (no Levtavia, sorry, I've made my feelings about that ship quite clear in my last fic). All of the information is on that page, and my Tumblr is the same as here (osleyakomwonkru). Follow the instructions there and I'll write a fic for you!

“NO! MOM! NO!” Hope screamed in anguish, banging on the door, as Octavia tried to pull her further back, but it seemed like the seals were enough to stop the spread of the Gem-9 any further.

Hope collapsed into a sobbing mess as Octavia held her, pulling her around so that they were face to face. Echo was there next to them as well, a hand on Hope’s shoulder, but Hope didn’t register it, sobbing into Octavia’s shoulder instead.

Octavia met Echo’s eyes over Hope’s head and could see anguish in her eyes too, but Hope was her priority and she didn’t know what to say besides a quick whisper of _“hold back the Disciples”._

Echo sniffed her tears away with a quick nod and put her game face back on, standing up and taking command of the situation, rallying Raven, Miller and Clarke to hold weapons on the Disciples to keep them back from Octavia and Hope.

“I’m so sorry, little one.” Octavia murmured as her own tears began to fall, holding Hope’s head close to her own. “I’m so sorry.”

“I killed my own mother.” Hope sobbed. “After fighting to find her for fifteen years, I - I _killed_ her. She told me that revenge would only destroy my soul. That it wouldn’t fill the hole in my heart. She was right. She was right. Revenge just took her away from me again. And it’s my fault.”

“Shhhh. She sacrificed herself so that you wouldn’t have to live with the blood of hundreds on your hands. That’s a pain that never goes away.”

“And the pain of killing your own mother? That does?”

“No. That doesn’t either. Believe me I know.”

“How would you know, Aunty O? How would you know?”

Octavia rested her forehead against Hope’s, wondering how to start this story, trying to remember the stories she’d told Hope of her childhood. What parts she’d included. What parts she’d left out. Like this one.

“You know how when I was a kid, I had to hide under the floor? How I could never leave our room, lest the Ark guards find me, because I was the second child? The reason why it was so important for me to never leave that room, was that if I was found out, they would not only arrest me for being an illegal second child, but they’d punish Bellamy, and they’d - they’d execute my mother.”

“You were arrested. You were on the dropship -” Hope broke off as she put together the pieces. “You left the room and your mother died for it.”

Octavia nodded. “Bellamy thought it was a foolproof plan. There was a masquerade party going on. He gave me a mask and then people wouldn’t recognize that I wasn’t one of them. But there was an emergency alert, and everyone had to take their masks off and the guards were checking identification chips. I didn’t have one. So what was supposed to be a harmless fun night turned into a nightmare. I was arrested, Bellamy was demoted, and our mother was executed. Sucked out of an airlock and I was clinging to that door just like you were just now, but she was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.”

“I’m sorry, Aunty O. I’m sorry that happened and I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened here, I - I -”

“I know, little one. I know. Shhh.” Octavia pressed a kiss to Hope’s forehead and then held her so that they were looking into each other’s eyes again. “She made her choice, to save you from the consequences of a horrible one. Maybe even saved all our lives, maybe none of us would have made it to the stone room, or even out of that room. We could have all died, and she saved us from that. She’s a hero.”

“And I’m a villain.” Hope said hollowly. “That’s how the stories go, right? The heroes stop the villains.”

“No, Hope. No. Don’t believe that.” Octavia said firmly, holding Hope to her even as she tried to pull away. “The real world is more complicated than the stories. It took me a long time to learn that. Do you know how old you were when I learned that?”

“H-how old _I_ was? What?”

“I only truly understood that we could be more than one thing, that the world wasn’t just divided into heroes and villains, when you were a child. After your mother and I had been living there on Skyring, raising you. We’d been cast out and exiled from Sanctum by our people, we were the villains of an Earth that was now gone, two serpents that had been fighting over a garden, and then somehow impossibly we had our own garden. Just us and you. A place where we were happy.”

“But you spent years fighting to get back to Bellamy.”

“I did. Because it took a long time for me to realize that I could feel complete without him. That everything I’d learned from and healed from wasn’t contingent on him knowing that, or him accepting that, it was still real even if I never saw him again. I’d done what he would have been proud of - I found peace, I found happiness. And that’s because of you and your mother.”

“And now she’s gone.”

“She is. But we still have each other. And Echo and Clarke and Raven and Miller and Niylah and Jordan. The others back in Sanctum. We’re not alone, little one. _You’re_ not alone. I pushed everyone away when I lost Lincoln and I won’t let you do the same. We do this together. We do what she told us. She said to be better. So don’t let your pain consume you. We’ve lost too much already.”

“Mom said the same thing.” Hope started to sob again. “She said revenge was a game with no winners. I understand that now. Why couldn’t I before?”

“Experience is the harshest teacher. I’m so sorry you had to learn it like this. I’ll miss her too. But we have to stay strong for each other. Like she’d want us to. Do you understand?”

“I do, Aunty O. I do. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be better. I’ll - I’ll do it even though she won’t see it.”

“Good. I love you, little one, and I know you’ll make her proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Believer" and "Lost Cause" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
